PodMates
by ahmusiclady
Summary: Everything changes when the house of four roomates, Draxr, SomethingWitty, Snek, and Winter, floods due to hurricane Harvey. Forced to evacuate their home, they are taken in by their four close friends, Kashiyuuu, Neko, Peacesign, and Musiclady. All eight of them must manage living together, involving emotional rides, scandals, finding true love, and becoming closer as friends.
1. Chapter One

"Get up! Now! We have five minutes to gather a bag of our most prized possessions and get outside!" Witty was jolted awake by the sound of Snek yelling at him.

"What's going on?" Witty immediately jumped out of bed and threw on a shirt.

"Well if it isn't obvious, we have three feet of water in our house."

 **later...**

The boat ride was worse than Witty thought. WinterCub **(aka Winter)** was vomiting over the side of the small motor-boat, clutching onto Witty's dog. Snek was snuggled up against Draxr, due to the cold temperatures. It was humid, it was 6 a.m., it was cold, and Witty had no clue where he was going.

His question was answered when the boat came to a stop. Three men hopped through the water to help the victims to dry land. One of the men approached him, "do you have any emergency contacts we can get you to?" Witty nodded and typed a number into a large block device. He looked up at the man. "Well call them."

A groggy, but soft voice picked up. "Hello?"

Witty's heart dropped. "Kashiyuuu we need you to come get us. The hurricane... our house..."

A faint voice on the line spoke up, "Where are they?" Musiclady, one of Kashiyuuu's roommates.

"Yeah, where are you at?"

Witty looked around. "I think we're at the corner where This Way and That Way meet."

"Got that?" Kashiyuuu spoke to Musiclady. Nothing answered. "Alright, boys, we're on our way."

 **Later...**

Winter was still clinging onto Witty's dog, Sierra. He and Musiclady were sitting in the very back of Kashiyuuu's Mozda. Somehow, Winter had caught a stomach bug.

"Lady I don't want to get you sick..." his words were slurred as if he were drunk.

"I'll be fine." She wrapped another towel around his weak body and turned towards the conversation happening in front of them.

Kashiyuuu was driving, Snek next to her. They weren't saying anything. Draxr and Witty sat in the middle seats, holding onto their bags.

"I'm just glad we had flood insurance..." Draxr was looking out his window.

"Yeah. We got it in the nick of time." Witty sighed and watched as the sun rose slowly.

"Is it warm enough for you back there?" Kashiyuuu called from the front.

Winter dry-gagged into a bucket.

"No!" Musiclady moved closer to help Winter. He pushed her back. "Let me help! If I were to catch it, I would've already caught it!"

Winter grunted and let her rub his cold toes.

Snek finally spoke. "The water was freezing. I went to sleep thinking I was safe, but woke up with a lake running through my living room."

Kashiyuuu kept her eyes on the dim-lit rode. "Well you're safe now. Neko and Peacesign are setting up space for you to sleep. It's going to be okay."

"We lost so much..." Snek muttered, leaning against his door.

 **Later...**

Draxr was greeted at the door by a rush of warmth and the scent of candles. Neko rushed to the door and helped Draxr find the bathroom.

"It's amazing, we still have power and you don't even have a home." Neko leaned against the doorframe as she watched Draxr set his feet in warm water.

He chuckled. "You say that as if it were a joke." He stripped off his damp shirt.

Neko looked away, blushing pink. "It isn't a joke. This whole hurricane is to be taken seriously. Forgive me if I came off that way." She looked back to see him staring at her.

Draxr smiled lightly, something calm in the chaos of Harvey. "Privacy, please?"

Neko nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Oh how her heart sank when he looked at her.

Meanwhile I'm the living room, Winter was just entering the room, Musiclady supporting half his weight.

She gasped for air. "C'mon, Winter... let's make it to the couch before you-"

Winter fell to the floor, taking down Musiclady with him. Kashiyuuu snorted and immediately threw her hand over her mouth.

"Help!" Musiclady was now crushed with _all_ of Winter's weight upon her.

Witty and Kashiyuuu worked together to lift Winter's limp body onto the nearest couch, even though he was still wet and smelly.

It was the first time that night everyone looked around and thought about their appreciation for one another.


	2. Chapter Two

Kashiyuuu hadn't fallen back asleep. Yes, she was tired, but she wanted to help everyone's needs. The rest of the female roommates seemed alright, just slightly shook from the sudden change.

The guys were a different story. Draxr hadn't left his room at all. He didn't even eat lunch. Witty was a nervous wreck. He was worried about his home, and what the damage was. It was no use for Kashiyuuu to try and help Winter; Musiclady had him staying in his own room, to prevent others from getting sick. **(Kappa)**

And then there was Snek. He seemed to be handling the hurricane the worst. He paced the house and sat on the patio most of the time. He was obviously very upset and requested no company. But Kashiyuuu knew she had to talk to him. He needed comfort. And she knew just what.

When she heard Snek's footsteps, she opened her bedroom door and yanked him in, shouting the door quietly behind her.

Snek rubbed his arm. "What the-"

Kashiyuuu muted his sentence with a hand over his mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She pulled her hand away.

Snek looked at the floor. "It's fine."

"Is it?" Kashiyuuu fell back onto her bed.

Snek didn't move.

She sat up. "C'mon. Sit with me."

Snek only nodded and did as he was told. **(VanillaLewd)**

"Loosen up."

He did as told. **(Now who's the lewd?)**

Kashiyuuu gulped and pushed a dark lock of hair behind her ear. "You don't seem the same. I want to help you..." They both looked at the floor.

Snek shook his head. "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do."

"No there is," Kashiyuuu pushed, turning towards him, "I'm going to cheer you up. You're hurt. Let me in." She ran her fingers through his hair gently.

Snek closed his eyes and relaxed for the first time that day. She was right, he was hurt. He lost so much in one day. But he had her. And as long as he had Kashiyuuu (or Chie), he was going to be happy. She made him happy.

His mouth was dry, so when he spoke, it was quiet. "Remember when I lived alone, right before I graduated, and I got sick?" His eyes started to water.

 _Is Snek... crying?_ Kashiyuuu stared at him and nodded. She did remember.

"I was so sick, I couldn't get up. But I was texting you. You, Kashiyuuu, drove two hours just to help me." He chuckled, something Kashiyuuu didn't expect. "I was such a loner. I could've called a friend nearby, instead, but you told me you needed to go visit some old friends anyways." He wiped his eyes.

Kashiyuuu smiled softly. "I never had any friends near there."

Snek nodded and smiled too. He turned to look her in the eyes. "Why?"

Everything in Kashiyuuu's world paused. She was singled out completely. She couldn't dodge the question this time. Her heart was racing now.

"I guess ya' just wanted company too." He shifted on the bed.

Kashiyuuu smiled, relieved she didn't have to tell him the truth.

 _Haha I'm so into you..._ Kashiyuuu's hair fell so she pushed it back quickly.

Snek got up and held out his hands to help Kashiyuuu up. She took them gracefully.

 _He's so strong for a string bean._ Kashiyuuu kept her thoughts to herself.

Meanwhile, in Snek's head, _Should I hug her? Maybe a peck on the cheek? Both? Should I just leave? Her hands are soft! Should I kiss those? What about- NO. AHHHHHH. STUPID SNEK. GET. IT. TOGETHER. SHE'S JUST A WOMAN THAT YOU HAVE CONFUSED FEELINGS ABOUT._ He was a little bit nervous.

Kashiyuuu reached to open the door, but Snek blocked her with an arm. He pulled the lock of hair in front of her ear.

"Beautiful." He smiled awkwardly and left the room, leaving Kashiyuuu wonderstruck.

That night, Kashiyuuu found it impossible to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Neko dashed to the window. "Hey, everyone! It stopped raining! The sun is out too!"

Kashiyuuu and Draxr ran over. "Finally!" They said in unison.

No one else was in the room, but they heard Musiclady 'whoop' from one of the bedrooms.

"It's so beautiful... after all this..." Kashiyuuu smiled, trailing off.

"Chaos." Draxr finished.

"Darkness." Neko added.

 **Meanwhile...**

Witty walked in on Musiclady helping Winter stand up. "Winter, hey, you good, man?"

Winter smiled awkwardly, "Ahah yeah. Stupid stomach bug."

"But he's still weak. It's not contagious anymore, so I'm going to help him back into the living room." Musiclady smiled too.

Winter's smile was contagious, Witty began smiling also. "Great! Peacesign made some biscuits. They're great."

Musiclady rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Yeah, quit making small talk and help me."

Witty moved forward to help.

"No. I can do it myself." Winter pushed them both back.

Musiclady pushed back. "Winter you're-"

"I'm fine." He said, firmly.

Musiclady stepped back and put her hands in the air. "Okay, alright. Just thought I'd help."

"You've helped enough, thank you." He realized he made her upset. "Sorry. I just haven't been independent much the past few days. I feel useless."

She nodded. "It's okay. If you've got it, I'm going to go shower. You should get one too today. You smell."

"I need one A-S-A-P." Winter tilted his head.

"Too bad, Draxr is taking one and there are two bathrooms." Musiclady stuck out her tongue.

"We could take one together." Winter smirked.

"I'm still here!" Witty said, stamping his foot on the ground.

Musiclady blushed. "You can get one first, Winter."

It took Winter two tries to get up, but he did it. Reaching around Musiclady, he grabbed a change of clothes and smiled awkwardly again. "You

sure?"

"Yes! Go!" She giggled and blushed deeper.

Winter laughed too and made his way out. Witty shook his head. "Flirts." He began to leave too.

"Jealous?" Musiclady leaned against the bed frame.

Witty turned and thought for a moment. "I wouldn't get too attached to him."

"Why?"

A pause. "Forget it." Witty scratched his head and left.

 _What...?_ Musiclady sat down and took in what Witty said.

 **Later...**

Bwhyte was now sitting in the living room, eating a package of Skittles and watching the news.

Draxr walked in. "You flooded too?"

"Yup." Bwhyte kept staring at the T.V.

 _At this rate, we'll be welcoming the entire city in..._ Draxr thought. "Last night?"

"Yup."

"And... you just called one of the girls?"

"Yup."

"Fun." Draxr said sarcastically.

"Yup."

Draxr plopped down on the seat next to him and reached for the Skittles.

"No!" Bwhyte hissed and pulled the bowl away.

On the screen, pictures of the flood damage appeared. Amidst all of them, the local high school that Winter, Neko, and Musiclady went to popped up, flooded with water.

Draxr's eyes went wide. "Hey, guys!"


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Note that I actually have no clue what-so-ever what Draxr's family is like. I will talk about him having family, but that does not mean it's actually what's going on in his life. It's fictional. Woah! Cool, right? Just making stuff up. So don't be a cuck and get onto me about it. Please and thank you.**

School would be delayed four more weeks for Winter, Bwhyte, and Musiclady.

"Just our luck." Bwhyte sighed.

Musiclady cried into Kashiyuuu's arms. "Why us? Why? Why?"

Kashiyuuu pushed back stray hairs from Musiclady's damp face. "I'm sure they'll get you back in no time."

Winter shook his head. "No. We'd be lucky to get back in out school by the second semester."

"Then what will they do?" Draxr asked.

"I'm sure they will send us to another campus." Winter frowned.

... l ...

Neko scanned the list of flooded stores near the house. Only one gas station, two big grocery stores, a Hobby Lobby, and many small shops flooded. Not bad for fifty inches of rain plus the water released from the dam. But still, thousands of people lost their homes. It was devastating.

Witty stood in front of the TV, blocking Neko's view. "Like I said, once the flood waters go down, we can go see the damage. I'll see if an insurance examiner can come out Tuesday."

"You're in the way," Winter commented. He was still weak from being ill and probably lost fifteen pounds from vomiting. In fact, he had vomited so much, Musiclady had to ditch him in his misery just to not gag herself.

"Oh. Sorry." Witty slid out of the way and sat on the couch next to Snek.

Snek smiled goofily at Witty.

"What's up with you?" Witty smirked at Snek.

"You're so pretty." Snek smiled and pet Witty's hair.

"You know, when someone says that in my parents' house, it normally translates to 'you're stupid.'" Musiclady said, sipping tea.

"I'm sure it's just that." Witty decided, shooing away Snek's hand.

Snek frowned. "You don't like me?"

Witty stumbled to find the right words. "No, it's just that I'm not gay."

"Hey, it's not gay if the balls don't touch." Draxr smirked.

"Draxr!" Kashiyuuu smacked his arm with a book.

"Hey, watch it! That's a Jane Austin novel!" Musiclady called from her lone armchair.

"Yeah, well, Jane Austin my ass!" Draxr threw his hands in the air.

"Draxr!" Winter yelled. He shifted on his side of the couch.

"Draxr be nice," Kashiyuuu scolded him.

"Psh. Whatever." Draxr rolled his eyes.

"Draxr maybe you should be nicer. They're putting up with us." Witty added.

"It's fine," Musiclady half-smiled.

"It's not just that, he's being a dick about a lot of things," Witty added again.

"I'm not being a dick! I lost my house! What else do you expect? Me to just be happy?"

Bwhyte sighed. "Yeah, Draxr. We all lost our house. And no, we don't expect you to be happy. But at least have some respect."

Draxr stood up. "Gimme a break," he stormed out of the front door.

"Ugh! Why do I have to start fights?" Musiclady hugged her knees, staring down.

"Hey, hey, it's fine. He's just pissy." Winter smiled at her. Of course she half-smiled back to say "okay."

... l ...

Neko was the first to try talking to Draxr. She approached him as he sat on the porch, replying to an email. Probably something about LNC.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, touching his shoulder lightly.

He shook his head. "I'm just so sick and tired of all these people. No offense, you guys are great. It's just introvert hell in there." He nodded back to the house.

Neko nodded and sat down. This was progress. "Yes, it is. But you're not lonely. You always have someone to talk to. Someone to take care of you. Friends. Almost like family."

"Yeah. But you don't chose your family." Draxr said into his arm.

Neko realized what was up. "Is something going on that you need to talk to someone about?"

Draxr nodded ever so slightly. "My parents are fighting a lot. And I know that I shouldn't care too much, because I'm not living with them anymore. But it's breaking me down. They're so mad at each other. It makes me think they hate each other. I'm worried that they'll..." he trailed off.

 _Is he crying?_ Neko leaned against Draxr and wrapped an arm around his back. "Are they seeing a counselor?"

"No. They aren't even trying." Yep. Draxr was crying. This was a rare occasion. So that meant something was _very_ wrong.

"Maybe because they love you, they'll listen to you. You just have to urge them to see someone. A counselor. They help a lot!"

Draxr nodded and let Neko rub his back. It was her sign of affection and he found it comforting.

Neko stood up aft a few minutes of silence. "Alright. I'll leave you to it. Come back in when your ready, alright? We're here for you."

Draxr nodded again, letting her go.

"Oh and one more thing, Neko?" He turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He smiled.

"No problem." Neko shut the door silently behind her. _Girl you've done it again._

... l ...

Musiclady walked into the living room. "I made chicken enchilada soup for dinner."

The people that were in the room slowly made their way to the kitchen, thanking Musiclady as they went.

Winter stayed behind.

"You're not going to eat?" Musiclady asked.

Winter shook his head. "Not hungry."

"C'mon. You have to try to eat, Winter," she urged.

He shook his head again.

"You haven't eaten since I made you hash browns this morning. Look, it's six o'clock. It's been eight hours. You can't starve."

"I'm not starving. I ate once today. That was enough." He avoided eye contact.

"Okay. Get up, string bean. You have to eat. I don't care if you're depressed."

"I'm not depressed!" He rubbed his eyes.

Musiclady rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Winter. I know you. Something's wrong."

He scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"Just leave me alone." He stood up and walked to his room.

 _Girl, you've done it again._

 **A/N: Probably should have put what I said at the top down here but it's whatever. I'm too lazy to cut and paste it.**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: smh long chapter.**

The next day, while Musiclady and Neko were out in search of a grocery store, tragedy struck. Bwhyte and Draxr were sitting three feet apart on the couch when Draxr accidentally hit the bowl of Skittle with his foot, knocking it over. **[talk about run-on sentence, eh?]**

"YOU CUCK!" Bwhyte screamed.

"I DIDNT MEAN TO!" Draxr screamed back.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Bwhyte fell to the floor and began picking up small round candies.

"I AM LOOKING!"

"WELL HELP ME!"

"Shush. I'm trying to get rid of this headache," Winter snapped.

Draxr stuck out his tongue in response and changed the TV channel.

"Cuck..." Bwhyte muttered under his breath again.

The phone rang. Winter picked it up, shaking his head.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Is this the house residence of Musiclady **[insert last name bc I ain't giving that away]** and Neko **[insert other last name bc irdk, dood]**?" It was a man.

"Y- yes? Has something happened?" Winter gripped the phone.

"We're very sorry, sir, there's been an accident."

Suddenly, time seemed to stop. "W- where are they?"

"St Kenderall Hospital. They're in the E.R. so you'll have to wait. Thank you for your patience." The man hung up.

Winter speedily told Draxr and Bwhyte what had happened then went to get Snek and Kashiyuuu.

... l ...

Winter was panicking. Very panicked. He had no chill. None. "DRIVE FASTER!" He yelled at Kashiyuuu.

"This is why you're not driving! We're already going over the speed limit by five!" She leaned forward.

"Please don't crash..." Bwhyte sat in the back with Winter, Draxr, and Witty. **[Whoops forgot Witty existed. FeelsLikeBwhyteAndNekoForASecondMan. Not like he reads these...]**

"Chill. I got this." Kashiyuuu ran a hand through her hair and kept her eyes on the road. She definitely wasn't a great driver, but she was the best at handling urgent situations.

The hospital was almost empty. As Kashiyuuu, Snek, Draxr, Winter, Bwhyte, and Witty hurried to the hospital room, they noticed how few people there were. Mainly because most of the city was flooded.

The wait seemed like a million years. Eventually, a doctor came by and introduced himself as Dr Kuri. He told them that Neko and Musiclady would need time.

Kashiyuuu ended up going for a walk for some fresh air.

"Be careful." Bwhyte said, staring down at his phone.

... l ...

Neko's hair was messy. But her expression was peaceful as she lay unconscious. Except for the Bi-PAP attached to her head. Her lungs were crushed, so they used to machine to keep air moving.

Musiclady didn't need the Bi-PAP. But she, too, was unconscious. Her legs were wrapped in tape. It would be months before she could walk again. Winter sat by her and whispered encouragements into her ear.

Draxr slowly approached Neko. He held her hands in one of his and pushed back her hair with the other. **[Why is there so much hair involved in this damn story?]**

Witty and Bwhyte stood awkwardly in the back.

"I think there's a flower shop downstairs," Witty began, "we should go get a bouquet for them each."

Bwhyte nodded. The two left, taking the stairs down to the bottom floor.

A woman stood against the counter in the small flower shop, typing away on her phone. "What can I get for ya?" She said, without looking up.

"A bouquet of alstomenias and yellow flowers of any kind, please." Bwhyte stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You got it, hun." Her Southern accent was obviously there, but not very noticeable.

Witty gaped at Bwhyte. "How do you know that flower?"

Bwhyte smirked. "You'd think after helping to plan a wedding, I would recognize a flower."

The flowers together cost $24.67. Witty payed with cash and handed the yellow flowers to Bwhyte. "For Neko, I guess," Witty shrugged.

Now Winter was sobbing as Bwhyte and Witty approached. Kashiyuuu was back, she sat on the floor by the entrance to the room, crying into Snek's arms. The door to the recovery room was shut. Something happened.

Draxr rubbed his eyes. "Neko... she..."

"What happened? Tell me." Witty stepped forward.

"Her lungs collapsed. Completely." Draxr looked down, tears in his eyes.

... l ...

Dr Kuri advised they go home since they weren't directly related to either of the ladies. So that's what they did. As they walked out to the car, a loud pop went off.

Winter stopped walking and looked around. "What was that?"

The others shrugged and kept walking slowly. Another pop went off.

"Gunshots! Get down!" Winter screamed.

The others hit the ground.

"Looters! They do this after every hurricane!" Kashiyuuu hissed.

Witty made a dash for the nearest car. Another gunshot. A red dot landed on Winter's hand. Not even ten feet away, Witty hit the ground, calling out in pain, "I'm shot!"

More gunshots. Winter nodded to Snek. At the same time, they both ran to grab Witty and dragged him behind a vehicle. Kashiyuuu followed suit. She began applying pressure to Witty's stomach as soon as she got there.

"It- it hurts!" Witty struggled to remain still.

"We know, were going to help you," Kashiyuuu pressed harder, trying to keep Witty from excessive blood-loss.

Winter examined himself for any wounds. None, thankfully. He looked over to Snek. "Uh... Snek... you're bleeding," he gulped.

Snek looked down at his arm. That's when he fainted.

"Crap," Kashiyuuu muttered under her breath.

Gunshots rained around them. Where was Bwhyte?

"Winter!" Bwhyte yelled. That was a mistake.

"We're over here! Do you have a gun?" He yelled back. The gunshots got closer.

"I'm using my handgun!" Two minutes later, Bwhyte showed up.

"Bwhyte help I can't- this-" Winter's eyes filled with tears. These were his friends, his roommates. They were like his family and he couldn't let anything happen to them.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," Bwhyte looked over to Witty. "Witty? He man, wake up, c'mon."

Witty was dead. **[Oh whoops.]** Kashiyuuu sat back. And Snek was unconscious now.

"Okay, I'm going to fire back." Bwhyte crouched on his ankles.

"Bwhyte, no, please." Winter pleaded.

Bwhyte shook his head. "Get out of here." He smiled softly then stood and ran in a zigzag, aiming at the shooters.

"Idiot. He's going to get himself killed," Winter mumbled.

Kashiyuuu had her back to Winter. "It's a... gun. Snek had a gun. Why didn't he tell us?"

"Hey, be careful with that," Winter started.

She cocked the gun. "Perks of growing up with a dad like mine," she faced him, "he taught his little girl to be a killer. But just for emergencies."

"No. No you're not going out there." He reached for the gun.

She pulled it back. "I'm not letting them get away with killing my friends. Now move, or they'll kill us both."

He didn't move.

"Let me rephrase that, move or I'll shoot your foot." She sounded scared.

"Shoot me, then. Just don't go out there."

A bullet zoomed over their head.

"I'll be back." She ran out after Bwhyte, leaving Winter alone.

Bwhyte hit the ground first. Seconds turned into minutes. Winter stood and ran after him, barely missing bullets. He screamed at Kashiyuuu but it was too late. She slowly fell to the ground. Winter screamed again but nothing came out.

The looters were yelling. But what were they saying?

"Winter! Wake up! Rise and shine!" They yelled.

 _What?_

Then he woke up.

Musiclady smiled softly down at him. "Good morning, you're going back home."

 **A/N: Nightmare, eh?**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: oop this is late but you love me so it's okay wink wonk**

Draxr, Witty, Winter, and Snek **(I'm so sorry if I forgot someone)** didn't say anything as they went through their ruined belongings. Well, what was left of their possessions. The bottom floor had been wrecked. The top two floors had mold and possibly other things. And there were fish in the living room.

Kashi, Neko, Bwhyte, and Lady had come along for physical and mental help. They gathered what was needed and put the things in the back of a truck.

Kashi approached Witty as he stood in the living room.

"It's all gone," he whispered.

"Not everything."

"Most of it. I mean, I didn't lose the upper levels, but still. This will cost so much..."

"Shh," she pat his back, "you can sort that out later. Now, let's just focus on gathering what y'all need."

He nodded and crouched down do examine a fish.

Kashi giggled. "A fish in your living room. How bizarre!"

Witty smiled. It was humorous.

From upstairs, Winter yelled with aggravation. Kashi and Witty looked at each other and shrugged.

Another car pulled up. Two car doors slammed. Lady and Bwhyte walked in holding masks.

"Here, the air can poison you," Lady held out masks for Kashi and Witty.

"Thanks," they said.

"I'll go take these to the others," Bwhyte held up more masks and jogged upstairs.

He found Snek and Draxr digging through a stack of bills. They took the masks with half-smiles and turned back to the papers.

On the top floor, Neko helped Winter gather essentials **(I think that's the word I wanted to use ???)**.

"Masks, so you don't die of some airborne infectious disease," Bwhyte held out the last two masks.

Neko raised her eyebrow at his word choice. Winter shrugged and took a mask.

"C'mon, we can't have another sick person." Bwhyte made a sarcastic pouty face.

"But I've been cured," Winter added.

"Can't be cured if you're dead," Bwhyte glanced at Winter.

"Can't be sick if you're dead," Winter shrugged.

"Aye?" Bwhyte smiled.

"Aye!" Winter slapped Bwhyte's back.

The two laughed. Neko rolled her eyes and took the mask. It was funny though.

.llll..llll..llll.

Back at the non-flooded house, it felt more cramped. All the guest bedrooms had at least 20% less space. And the living room always had people in it. The bathrooms were the worst. With two bathrooms, between eight people, it was terrible. But it was organized chaos. One bathroom was for the men, the other one for the ladies.

Even though everyone in the house were friends, they still argued.

 **(Before you read this next part, please don't get upset. It's just a plot.)**

The worst argument happened that night. Witty, Kashi, Lady, Winter, and Bwhyte sat in the living room. The television was off.

Kashi and Lady sat on the floor, doing a puzzle on the coffee table.

Bwhyte sighed and shook his head.

Lady raised her eyebrow at him. "Tired?"

He shook his head. "No." After a few minutes, he shut his laptop.

Kashi put two pieces together. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he frowned.

Lady sighed now. "I noticed you've been up really late. You take day naps too much."

"Yeah?" He cocked his head up.

"Yeah. It isn't healthy. It makes you slower," she kept her eyes on the puzzle.

"What's it to you?"

This time she looked up. "It's makes you moodier."

"I'm fine."

Lady shook her head.

Winter put down his phone. "Look at you. Sunken eyes, headaches, dizziness. You're a walking zombie."

"It's better than being a hypocrite."

"Hey..." Witty said.

"What did you just call me?" Winter stood up.

"A hypocrite." Bwhyte sneered.

Winter glared at him with anger.

"Yeah, don't think we can't tell what you've been doing. Staying up until you're body forces you asleep. It's 'not healthy!'"

"What I do is none of your concern."

"Well then what I do is none of your concern!" Bwhyte yelled.

Witty rubbed his head. "Guys, please-"

"It's just not healthy!" Winter blurted. **(I suck at this.)**

Bwhyte stood up. "I can do whatever the hell I want! And you're one to talk."

"C'mon guys, stop," Lady said.

Bwhyte remained silent.

"That's what I thought," Winter smirked.

"Oh shut up and stop being a brat."

"Hey!" Kashi snapped at Bwhyte. "You two need to chill."

"Shut up? Shut up!" Winter screamed. "If you want me to shut up, then just go!" He pushed Bwhtyte back.

Witty and Lady stood up. "That's enough! We're friends, so act like it!" Witty put himself between them.

Lady took a deep breath.

"Oh what now?" Bwhyte gestured to her.

"What?" Lady breathed.

"Yeah, you too, nuisance!" Bwhyte yelled.

Winter stepped forward. "Leave her out of this."

"Of what? Your little tantrum?"

"Excuse me?"

"And you're the worst," Bwhyte pointed to Lady, "you think you're like the mother of us. Well no, we're not boys and girls."

Witty pushed Bwhyte towards the door.

"It's crazy! She thinks she's the boss of me like some adult! Adult my ass, look at her! What an insecure little nuisance."

The room went silent. Lady's shoulders began falling.

Kashi stood up and held her. "No, Lady, no. Don't cry. He didn't mean that. You're all just stressed..." she cooed.

Witty blocked Bwhyte from them. "What the hell?"

Bwhyte shook his head. "I- I don't know..." The last thing he said before he was pushed outside was Winter's dissapointed face.

 **(lmao idk how friends fight) (oh, no hurt feelings?)**

.llll..llll.llll.

Bwhyte sat on the patio, holding his head in his hands. The front door opened. Two people say on either side of him. Silence.

"I snapped..." Bwhyte began.

"No, I did. I shouldn't have approached it like that," Winter said softly.

Bwhyte sat up and looked at him, frowning. "I'm sorry."

He nodded. "Me too."

"Coffee?" Lady held up a mug of steaming liquid in front of him.

He half-smiled for a second and took it, nodding as a 'thank you.' After a few minutes, he spoke up again. "I didn't mean what I said. I guess, none of us did. But I was disrespectful."

"Yeah," Winter agreed.

"I'm also sorry I made you... cry," he said, facing Lady.

"It's fine," she awkwardly smiled.

"Is it really?"

"Yes, it is." There was assurance in her eyes.

Bwhyte smiled and reached his arm around her to give her a half hug. He sat down his coffee and gave Winter a manly/awkward hug with the other.

"Wow you suck at hugging," Lady said, taking a sip of her tea to stop a laugh.

He sighed. "I know."

Winter whistled and stood up. "We cool?"

Bwhyte slapped his hand. "We cool."


End file.
